The Tale of StarFire
by Aryianna
Summary: Ever wonder if there was another breed of Fury? I always wondered if there were other breeds of Fury's. In my story, my OC is a Fire Fury. I give props to the person who created Blu-Tail the Water Fury. The story is based on HTTYD 2. They inspired me to make this story. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Enjoy! P.S I do not own the HTTYD franchise.


**The Beginning**

On an island with a very tall cliff is the home of the Monstrous Nightmare's. Well, the monstrous part is just off. These dragons are fierce, but that doesn't mean that they are cold-hearted. In one cave their lives a female Nightmare _(has reddish brown scales with some hint of gray on her underbelly)_, an unhatched egg, and her son, Smokey. The young Nightmare is only three months old and can't seem to stay still. He's gray with black spots scattered across his body. You could say he was excited about having someone to play with. The mother, who goes by Tempest, knows something her son does not. The egg in her nest is not actually her's, in fact, it's a Fire Fury egg. She knew it was a Fire Fury egg because when she was younger her mum told her that the egg would be a graphite color with a hint of red. Lo and behold that is exactly what the egg looked like. At first, Tempest didn't know if her pack would except the egg, but surprise-surprise they didn't mind her keeping the egg. So, after all that worrying she gets a new hatchling and her son gets a playmate. I say it's a win-win situation. After four hours of keeping the egg warm, it finally hatched. Out came a female baby Fire Fury. She has amber eyes, and her scales are an ash color. Tempest decided to name her StarFire because when she was born the north star was shining with so much force you'd think it was aflame.

**5 Months Later**

_**(Star's P.O.V.) **_

"Hey wait up!" I was currently trying to catch up with my brother. I am five months old, while my brother is eight months. Since we are of flying age we decided to start practicing. The bad news is we snuck out of the cave to do this. Hopefully, our mama doesn't catch us or we'd be in big trouble. "Hurry up, Star!" "I'm coming. Imma coming". With two big leaps, I finally manage to catch up with Smokey. "Alright, we made it! Let's fly!" Smokey jumped in the air as high as he could and started to flap his wings. He managed to get a good two feet in the air before falling flat on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "You flew alright!" In a flash Smokey had me pinned and at his complete mercy. I tried to push him off but he is stronger than he looks. "Let me up!" He does so but not before pushing me back down when I start to get back on my paws. I growl playfully and lunge for him. He ducked down before I managed to hit him, which sent me tumbling … off the cliff! I screamed for help. Not knowing what to do my brother shouted: "Flap your wings!" I did what he said and with a start, I realize that I was flying. I gave out a happy screech!

Before I was able to go back to my brother I felt a presence behind me. Turning around slowly I was face-to-face with … SpitFire! _(He is a purple Nightmare with green markings along his sides)_ He's my best friend. "Hey, SpitFire! Look I can fly!" Having said that I did a little twirl. He gave me a slight smile. "I can see that. But shouldn't your mother be with you?" I glance back at my brother then back at SpitFire. Before I could give him an excuse I heard a roar. It wasn't a get-out-of-the-way roar it was a have-you-seen-my-babies roar. I would've gone back to talking with SpitFire if my mom wasn't the one who had roared. I and my brother were about to run/fly away, but something had a hold on my tail. Looking back I see it was SpitFire. I tried to get myself free but it was no use. Giving in I stopped struggling and went limp in his hold. My brother knew we were caught, so he decided to answer our mom's distress roar. Mom flew as fast as she could to the sound of Smokey and in the process almost bumped into SpitFire. She picked up Smokey and motioned for SpitFire to follow.

Once we were near the den I was placed gently on the ground. I gave a grateful nod to SpitFire who simply nudged me with his head. "I'll see you around. If you aren't grounded that is." With that said he took off into the sky and flew probably to his den. I then turn my attention to my mother. She looked worried. "Ma? What's wrong?" "You two gave me such a scare! What were you thinking!?" I put my head down in shame. I didn't mean to upset her. "It was my idea, Ma!" My head snaps up and I give my brother a surprised look. "What!? No, It was my idea!" "No, it was mine!" I growled at my brother. How dare he try and take the blame! Ma must've figured out what is happening because she told us: "It's okay my little ones. I'm not going to ground you. All I want to know is what you were doing." "We were practicing flying". "Yeah and Star actually flew!" My mother looked surprised and believe me she was astounded. "Congratulations my little flame! As for you Smokey tomorrow we begin your flying lessons. Now, who's hungry." I and my brother both shrieked in delight and hurried into the cave. There we had cod. After our bellies were stuffed we decided to play around until the moon reached its peak. "Alright time for bed." Without any complaints, we found a spot in the den and fell asleep.

** 7 Months Later **

It was a peaceful day. Every dragon was enjoying themselves. I was just chillin' on a tree when all of a sudden I hear this:_ SCREECH. _In a flash, I was on the ground. Looking around I see arrows raining down from … THE SKY!? Panicked and scared I try to find either my mom or brother. More arrows rain from the sky along with what sounds like war cries. Only one species make that kind of noise ... flesh bags. Mom would always tell Smokey and me how bad the flesh bags are. How they kill us for sport and wear our hides like armor. Not knowing what to do I call out. My cries were answered but instead of it being mom or Smokey it's SpitFire. "SpitFire what is happening? How come neither Smokey or ma?" I asked. He only bows his head in shame. Or is it regret? All of a sudden he grabs me and takes off into the sky. "Wait! We can't leave them!? Go back! Please go back!" He ignored my pleas and kept going to I don't even nowhere. I gave up fighting him since it was getting me nowhere. "I am sorry, Amber, (that's his nickname for me) the humans got to them before I could". I started to wail and didn't stop until my throat was sore. My family, except for SpitFire, is gone and it's all those flesh bags faults. I swear if I ever see them I will not hesitate to attack. Eventually, I grew tired and went to sleep.


End file.
